


The Grimm who walks with the Witch

by HelenofTroy



Series: Fanfiction of Grimm [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenofTroy/pseuds/HelenofTroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first prophecy of Stefania Vaduca, "the Zigeunersprache" to Nick Burkhardt, in his first visit to her. ( in Season 1, in a fictional space-Time, not realizing Nick who Adalind Schade was in person yet , meeting his trailer and his news books, while Aunt Marie is alive yet, in the hospital ) <br/>"I know you , Nicholas Burkhardt, because i´ve seen you in a Witch´s destiny before...."<br/>"Which will is"?-Nick asked <br/>"Oh you will recognize her very easily, by her sun, by her Sea"-the Zigeunersprache smiled, keeping a sigh for not betray herself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grimm who walks with the Witch

-What is this place, Nick? -Monroe asked to him, while He rubed his hands, icy cold.

-This is the Zigeunersprache´s Store , Monroe. I need to know who "Adalind" name means-Nick said , looking to the stranges Main Door´s guards, who let him enter, dressed of cheap thugs; They not even bother to hide their revolver. They just Woged when saw to the Blutbad who was there with the Grimm. 

-Is a Blutbad! -Screamed one of them, drawing his gun. 

-Monroe, take it easy-said Nick to him, puting his hand on his chest, pulling back to his friend-you know how much i need know that name means-he said to Monroe´s hear in soft voice now looking to the guards -because in the beginning that name was appearing in my Hexenbiest book, but now is appearing in a crazy way in every Grimm´s book of Aunt Marie, Monroe , everyone of my books are full of that name, with the dark ink writing the name in every page. Is insane. 

-I don´t like this guys, Nick & i don´t like this place at all-said Monroe, recovering his human face again, after watching the Nick´s worried expression said to him_ i accepted come with you to Austria, not just to visit my uncle man, but because you are my friend, i know that know what this name of "Adalind" is important for you, Nick, but i can not enter in that place with you, please let me stay here. 

-Of course, Monroe, don´t worry these men won´t hurt you, mmmh? -he said aloud -Madame Stefania Vaduca, their " Zigeunersprache" invited me personally . 

-Bravo, Bravo, Grimm...-a hoarse voice but attractive sounded while the Grimm was distracted with the diry guards. 

-Are you Stefania? -Nick asked to the middle age woman who was looking to him and smiling in froint her door, discovered by the red courtains. 

-Yes, i am the Zigeunersprache"-she said-i will see you now, follow me. Monroe stayed out, looking the invisible garden of that lost Circus-hey, here i have a clock for you, Blutbad-she said to Monroe pointing to an old junk on the floor next to the container.

The woman was dressed a navy blue dress, her long brown, loose, was yet beautiful. She was yet a woman beautiful, Nick thought. Monroe took the old clock and he sat in one of the desert Circus bank, studing the clock. 

Nick entered in Stefania´s store. 

Suddenly an a hot stream blew in Nick´s face, and he almost fell. 

-What is it? -screamed Nick, worried. 

-Ah, is just the energy retained in this shop, by witch for you, Grimm, because she was there, too, asking by you-Stefania said, showing to Nick a Grimm´s Hexenbiest book opened, full of dried blood. 

-What? A Witch? are you kidding me? Who is a Witch, and asking for me? -Said Nick sitting in the same chair where Adalind had been just two weeks ago. 

-The Witch is the woman who is named Adalind, Grimm -Stefania said-she´s dangerous, and she will end with all your world, and you will her world-said Stefania, tooking Nick´s hand, while he was triying leave-stay, Grimm-he said, looking his palm-is important for you know this. 

-Yes it is-Nick nodded full of horror. But the almost seductive Stefania´s smile was bothering him, like if this kind of future between him & The Witch called Adalind would fun her. 

-Talk me about this name, Adalind-she said, looking his eyes now....while she Woged. Stefania needed see his dark Grimm eyes, while he was talking about the name, feel his primordial connection present with Adalind Schade, and his future with her, their hate, their future love...far of all reality. 

-But ...

-Yes, we need our primordial appearances, Grimm for understand your connection with the Witch, i just will get read your future through your true Grimm essence-understand it...-she said, changing his soft voice....

-Ok-said Nick-first her name was in one of my books, but now the "Adalind" name is by....-but he was interrupted by Stefania. 

-By Everywhere, oh and Always Will be, Grimm-said Stefania now, looking the Nick & Adalind´s embrace, in froint of her own eyes, in the Grimm´s dark, eyes, like in two dark holes, but she won´t reveal this just in a prophecy, that are the Magic´s Rules.... she saw the pain in Adalind´s fate, all her children, and her lovers, the Nick´s lost love, the change in his life, the power of Adalind lost by him, the own Grimm´s power lost in a night of lust of Nick & Adalind, when he would be chated by her...dressing of his true love. Stefania felt the Nick´s anger and green eyes piercing the Adalind´s beauty, his lust by her, her hate by him....so far, so real, and their mutual love, their fate, both lovers, both enemies, both friends for all the eternity, again, and again in every life . Stefania saw to Adalind in labour, and the Grimm there, next to her, two times more....or maybe three. The death, the resurrection, and the Grimm & The Witch´s hands joined in one only....was almost incredible. 

Stefania tooked now her human face, and smiled one more time. 

-What? What have you seen? -asked Nick-The Witch will hurt ot my Aunt, to Juliette? -he asked. 

-You are a good man, Nick Burkhardt-said Stefania, while she took her another hand too. 

Both looked them, one each other. 

-I just try to be a good inspector, a good Grimm, make for what i meant for. To be a good husband someday-he said- i am...

-"I know you very well, Nicholas Burkhardt, 

you are the Grimm who walks with the Witch, 

who has the Sun in her hair, the Sea in Her eyes” -Stefania said, in the ending. 

Nick won´t be forever a loyal nephew, or a devoted husband, not with his current love, that love was nothing with the future that Stefania was looking to him. 

-What? That are the signals of the Witch? The sea, the Sun-Nick said , and he did not notice how he closed his eyes. 

-Her name likes to you , isn´t it , Grimm? -Stefania asked...showing all her own rings, moving her hands over Nick´s , piercing his palm´s lines, with her longs nails, painted on dark....

-No, at all, by God´s sake-he said. 

-You lie, Grimm, as always will make. Be careful with that Witch, Grimm. Because she will try end with your life, but you will end with her life, before. Is writing in your hand, as is written in all your Grimm´s books-Stefania said. Is written, for you, Grimm, and for the Witch: 

“ you are the Grimm that will 

lost her love because of the same witch whom one day he will protect, 

the legendary Witch who has the heaven in her eyes & the sun in her hair.

but if i tell you that the same Witch, Thief of your Lost Love, will be 

your Tomorrow , your Enemie, but Too your only Family, the cause of a lot of tears for you in another life but too your only Joy one day? 

If i tell you that the Grimm will stand with the Witch, and that He will cry of pain, like a child, lost in her beauty, 

his crying will resound through the forest, 

When the Witch wants leave him?".


End file.
